Mom vs mon
by Kspexbm
Summary: warning 18 only. This was made as a joke due to a friends suggestion. This is an erotic novel. Will not be a oneshot if it gets more than 100 views rated M for obvious reasons such as r*pe and language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the blowjob

Today is finally the end of my pokemon journey. It's been eight years since I started this adventure and I'm now eighteen. I'm an accomplished pokemon trainer in kanto and almost became champion but I unfortunately lost against the current champion Red. I'm finally going home and I'm going to see my friends that I haven't seen in so long. I know what you must be thinking what about my family? Unfortunately my family died when I was young so I was raised by my best friend's mother. You must also be wondering who I am, My name is Bradley Ricott. Now enough of this introduction and let's go into the story shall we.

As I finally returned to Pallet town I heard a loud boom a I turned around to see my best friend whom I consider a brother, Luke Grom. Luke Grom's mother is the one who take care of me after my family died.

"Hey Brad! Welcome back it's been so long I've missed you bud." screamed Luke as he sprinted towards.

"I've missed you to you bastard." I said while preparing to hug him.

"Bastard? Who's the real bastard here? The son with his mother's blood or the son she raised." replied Luke.

"Oh shut it Luke."

Me and Luke started walking back to our place after we talked for a bit.

"So how is Gina doing?" I asked.

"Mom? She's doing fine, just a little bit sad both of her son's were gone for a long time but right now she's the happiest I've seen her in years." replied Luke.

"That's good, I can't wait to see her again."

"Well she can't wait either."

We finally reached our house and Luke pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"MOM WE'RE HOME!" shouted Luke

"Welcome back hun." said a nice gentle voice.

I looked in the direction of where the voice came from and I saw her. My first love and my only love, Gina Grom, or Luke's mother. She was beautiful with her flowing dark brown hair, her slim but wide hips, and her dress that seemed to be meant for relaxing but still showed off her beautiful curves. Shit go down boner, please go down.

"Ah Bradley welcome home." said Gina while giving me a beautiful smile and hugging me.

Shit, her boobs are touching me please stop Gina.

"Hello Gina, it's good to be home." I replied trying to hide my arousal.

"Hahaha it's good to know." said Gina while giving an absolutely charming laugh.

"Well then do you boys want lunch?"

"Yes mom, I'm starving." said Luke

"Okay, today's lunch is pasta. Go to the dining room while I finish making it." replied Gina

"I'll help" I replied

"Please, you don't have to." replied GIna

"I insist I help."

"Okay then Bradley." replied Gina

Gina and I walked to the kitchen where the pasta was being made. All of the sudden Gina bent down to reach for utensils in a drawer under the counter, but her dress started hugging her ass making it tempting to grab.

Shit, Bradley control yourself. Don't grab that beautiful ass, don't grab it. Oh screw it I can't hold back I've been blocked for 6 years and I've had a raging boner for a while

I started slowly walking towards Gina while she was bent over a grabbed her ass

"Ahhh, what are you doing Bradley, stop!." replied Gina with a sexy moan

"I'm doing something I should've done a long time ago. Think of it as a gift for getting so far as a pokemon trainer." I replied

"No please, AHH, Bradley, Luke is just in the other room."

"You're not denying it so does that mean it's fine as long as Luke isn't here?"

"No AHHaaa, of course not please stop." said Gina who was slowly starting to sob.

"I'm afraid I can't after all you've been showing off your body to me right? Bending over and showing me that ass and pressing your tits against. It has to be on purpose right?"

"No it wasn't please stop fondling my butt." replied Gina

"Bad girl." I said while spanking her.

"AHHHA" moaned Gina in a seductive tone.

"You don't have to right to tell me what to do Gina. I'm in control right now. Don't worry if you're worried about Luke I'll have Gengar put him to bed. COME OUT GENGAR!" I said while throwing Gengar's pokeball.

"Gengar use Hypnosis on Luke. He's in the dining room."

"Gar gar." replied Gengar while waving like he understood completely.

"Now then Gina, It's time for the big guns."

"NO PLEASE NO BRADLEY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS."

I ignored what she said completely and lifted her dress to where I could see her panties.

"You know, I've always loved panties on asses." I said while putting my face in her ass started to sniff it.

"Ahh it smells like sweat and urine, has somebody been playing with themselves lately?"

"What!? No I haven- AHHHH stop please." replied Gina

"Not until you tell me the truth." I replied

"Oka- AHHHGH- I played with my hard clit just before you returned I'm a bad mother please pun- Ahhhnnnn- I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP"

"I can go back on my word can't I?" I replied

"Owww owww, my thing is so hard that it's starting to hurt. Here" I said while whipping out my dick "suck on it and don't you dare bite it.

"Yyyyyesss-aan."

"Gina may you please say something along the lines of I will now suck your dick master." I asked

"I will now suck your dick master." said Gina with tears in her eyes as she slowly moved her head forward

"Ahh ah ah, you don't have the right to call it a dick, you must call it a cock. Every Time you don't call it a cock you'll be spanked got that."

"Yes." replied Gina while moaning due to me spanking her.

"Call me master from now on."

"Yes master"

Gina started moving her head forward and put my dick in her mouth. Ugggh it felt so good. If I didn't clench my butt I would have cummed instantly. Gina started to move her head back in forth increasing the pleasure while making obscene slurping noises.

"Uggh good job Gina, just go faster"

"Yugs muaster." replied Gina with her mouth full of my dick

"Use more of your tongue when you suck my dick Gina." I stated

"Yos Mawuster, I'll... *slurp* ure mare od mi tuenge ov ur cuck." replied Gina

"Good job- uggghhh." I replied while moaning due to the pleasure

Shit I'm already gonna come Gina's is just too erotic. She is giving me a blowjob while bouncing around her tits and giving me such a dirty look. Uggh. I refuse to cum before her.

I reached down a touch her pussy which was soaking wet.

"Well well looky here, you're all wet just from sucking my cock aren't you."

"Mmmm No I'm not master I'm not." replied Gina while removing her mouth from my dick

"Who said you could stop sucking me off." I replied while spanking Gina once more.

"EHHHG I'm sowy muster." replied Gina as she put my dick back in her mouth.

I started touching her pussy again and realized that it was still dripping. It wasn't just a semi-moist wet but instead was her flowing like a fountain. I got tempted by this a started to insert a finger in her a move it back and forth. She moaned creating even more pleasure for my dick. I started moving my fingers faster and faster, which caused her to increase her speed giving me even more pleasure

"Shit I'm CUMMING SWALLOW IT ALL GINA!." I shouted while my dick pulsed and released a white liquid which she attempted to swallow while she herself was convulsing and cumming.

All of the sudden I heard a liquid leaking sound and I realized that Gina was pissing herself

"Jesus Gina what am I gonna do with you. Let's clean this up and head towards the bedroom where we'll continue the rest of your training."

"Yes master" meekly replied Gina who had cum stained on her face.

Im sorry.


	2. Bedroom

"Don't worry Gina, It won't hurt. Let's move to the bedroom."

"Okay please just don't get Luke involved." says Gina

"Don't worry, he is already asleep due to Gengar."

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up and carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

I checked over my shoulder and saw Gengar sitting on the couch and watching television.

"Gengar, clean up the mess in the kitchen for me."

"Gengar gen."

I opened the door and kissed her mouth senseless.

"Mmmmm." moaned Gina

"Master, please don't tease me so."

"Open your legs."

I forced her legs open

"Kyaaaahhhhh"

I lowered my mouth onto her clit and started licking.

"Ahhhhh, maaasssster, noooo." moaned Gina

"Moan for me you bitch." I said while licking Gina.

"Yes master, ahhh, ahhh, mmmmh."

I lowered my mouth even further and stuck my tongue into her slit. I lapped up any leaking juices and tried to find her weak spots to get her to moan further.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh. Master"

I raised my fingers and stuck it in her anus. I moved it back and forth while licking. She was having pussy farts. It was leaking to the point the floor was soaked. I felt her muscles constrict and eventually release.

"Did you just cum Gina?"

"No master."

"Don't lie to me you bitch."

"Ahhh ahhhhhh, yes master, I was cumming, my pussy was overflowing ahhhhh."

"I think you're ready let's move to the bed."

I threw her onto the bed on all fours with ass pointing towards me.

I directed my dick towards her slit and slowly entered. It was tight and felt so good. It sucking me in

"Ahhh that's good you bitch, your pussy is so tight keep on doing whatever your doing."

" ahhhh yes master ahhh."

I pumped my waist at a faster speed and spanked her ass. It was turning red and I loved it.

"Oh yea, you like it when I hit you like that don't you Gina."

"Ahhh yes I love it when you spank me master."

I spanked and spanked until her ass was a blood red. Every time I spanked her, her pussy became tighter and tighter. The muscles were wringing my penis for maximum pleasure. I felt my penis cumming.

"Are you cumming Gina?"

"Ahh yes I'm about to cum master, ahh yes, please pump faster."

"I'm about to cum too, I'm gonna cum inside."

"Ahh no please no master, don't cum inside, I'm too old to get pregnant, Luke and Jack were already enough."

"Ahh doesn't matter you bitch, I'm gonna fill you up till you get pregnant with my child."

"Ahhhh ahhhh fuck yes ahhh fuckkkkkk MASSSSTTTERRRR iM CUMMING."

"I'm cumming too Gina."

I released my sperm into Gina's womb and filled her up until it started leaking out even with my cock still inside.

"Ahhh that was nice Gina. I hope your ready for me."

"Yes master."

"Let's try something new next, how about bondage


End file.
